kuberafandomcom-20200223-history
Episode 2-71
Summary Asha wonders how Leez was able to activate the Sword of Return. Leez suddenly begins to speak as if she were someone else, calmly accusing Asha of holding back Leez to prevent her from getting her revenge, just so that Asha could continue to use her. Asha asks for the speaker's identity, but the person tells her that he/she is someone who wants Leez's happiness, more than anyone else, and that he/she respects Leez's path. The person concludes that it does not matter if Leez dies in the end, as it may be a happier end than living life as a pawn. Mentally, the person apologizes for being unable to give Leez a better future. "Leez" fires off a transcendental attack. Parr recognizes it as an attack from the Sword of Return, which the previous owner, Teira Bell, could also use. They look in Leez's direction, only to realize that she is gone. Asha warns them one last time to run away. Hura, in sura form, was hit by the attack and was unable to regenerate, using up one of his lives. Maruna asks what he wants, and he replies that he is there to help. Maruna realizes that the turrets are not firing at the sura-form Hura. Hura explains that the barrier disappeared after Agni left, and that Sagara has since managed to secure the barrier seat. Maruna then spots the human girl approaching, and recognizes her as the one who escaped from the village near Atera. She fires off another attack from the sword, hitting Hura again, while Maruna dodges by flying up. In response, he fires up his unique transcendental and blasts a crater without giving Hura a chance to get away first. As he mutters to himself about the inferiority of humans, a regenerating Leez appears behind him. 2-071 Sword of Re energy ball.png|Energy Ball 2-071 Sword of Re slash.PNG|Turning a sword into a distance weapon! 2-071 Leez berserk mode-1.png|Surprise; I am not dead and I am right behind you! Currygom's comment I don't care about Christmas... Afterword ■ TBA Notes * This is the first time we learn more about Leez's blackouts. Leez experienced multiple blackouts in Season 1. See Leez's blackouts for a comprehensive list. * As of this episode, the identity of the one controling Leez is still unknown. Theories include: ** Ananta: Ananta appeared previously in Leez's dream. Korean speakers also commented that the speech style is similar. However, it is unclear why Ananta would care about Leez's happiness. ** Kubera: He appears to care for Leez, but this action contradicts the fact that he promised to let Leez live. ** Leez from the future. ** Rao Leez: As her father, he would wish for Leez's happiness, but his tone towards Asha seems excessively cold and distant. ** Anna Haias: It is unclear how Anna would be able to control her daughter. ** Some unknown possibility for now. * Teira Bell drew the Sword of Return 40 years ago. She may be one of the silhouettes shown during the Test of the Sword. * Hura had redirected all the attacks to himself, like he did in Atera, which is why Maruna is unharmed. * Hura complains about being unable to regenerate. The Sword of Return nullified his regenerative abilities, but it did not negate his revival transcendental, Twelve Comeback. Hura used this skill to revive from Kasak's attacks back in Season 1. * Maruna deals Leez a mortal blow. The green glow around her indicates that she is regenerating due to the Golden Knight's transcendental Regeneration. The Sword of Return only negates one's natural regeneration, not healing/revival transcendentals or spells. References